inu idol
by deepsilver
Summary: Hi! this story is about the inuyasha gang and American Idol! hope you like it! R&R please! i need attention!
1. episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but i wish i did, anyway this story is a mix of inuyasha and American idol, i thought of it as i was looking for my tape labeled 'American idol 2006' tape that forgot to tape. But once i find it, I'll tape next's year. Anyway I'll be the host and judge, and i hope you like the story! Jani!

**inu idol  
round 1**

_Announcer (a.k.a. me!):_ Hi and welcome to a special episode of inu idol. Today's contestants will be the cast from one of the greatest anime shows ever, Inuyasha!  
_Inuyasha:_ what the hell is going on hear! And whats with the cameras?  
_Announcer: _that's me to know and you to find out inu-baka. so shut-up and let me finish my introduction! Anyway you'll be hearing some songs from this year and some from the older years. so let meet our judges for the evening shall we? first we have yours truly, me! second we have Shippo, how you doing Shippo?  
_Shippo:_ I'm fine. I'll be great if i had some candy!  
_Somewhere from backstage:_ hear you go Shippo!  
_Shippo:_ thanks!  
_Announcer:_ ok and third we have is Naraku.  
_Naraku:_ thank you. NOT! haha!  
_Announcer:_ ok. first we'll be hearing Sango singing before he cheats by Carrie Underwood  
_Sango:_

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

(Crowd cheers, applause) R_andom fan:_ You rock Sango!  
_Sango:_ Thank you!  
_Me:_ Wow Sango. I could feel the emotion in your song. I give you a 9!  
_Audience: A_pplause  
_Shippo:_ Great job Sango! I'll give you a 10!  
_Audience:_ Applause  
_Naraku:_ I don't like you, i didn't like the song, so i give you a 1!  
_Audience:_ Boo! R_andom person:_ you suck Naraku!  
_Me:_ OK well sango your score is 20. and tomorrow we'll be listening to the wonderful voice of fluffy, er, I mean, Sesshomaru singing beat it by Michael Jackson.

* * *

Hi! I hope you liked it! Tell me if you don't. I'm willing to listen! Thanks for reading me story! 


	2. episode 2

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha!

**inu idol  
round 2**

_Me:_ Hi and welcome back to inu idol! First off sango has a score for 20, will she she stay on top? Todays judge are me, Shippo, and our new judge today is Kagome. hi Kagome!  
_Kagome:_ Hi DS. Hi Shippo. It's great to be hear.  
_Me:_ OK second, we have Sesshomaru singing beat it by Michael Jackson  
_Sesshomaru:_

_1st Verse  
_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

_2nd Verse_  
You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It

_3rd Verse_  
They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

_4th Verse_  
You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playing' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

_Chorus_  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right

_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showing' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

(crowd cheers) _Random fan:_ i love you sesshomaru!  
_Sesshomaru:_ Whatever  
_Me:_ OK. Well sessho that was a good song but I'm going to have to give you an 6.  
_Shippo:_ Ya the same with me a 6.  
_Kagome:_ I don't know I like the song but you have pretty good voice, but not better then my girl sango! So i give you an 7.  
_Me: _OK so that gives you a total of 19. Sango is still in the lead. Now tomarrow we have the one and only, our fav pervert, Miroku singing Hound dog by Elvis. see you tomarrow!

* * *

well? what do you think? review please! 


	3. episode 3

Disclaimer: nope.

**inu idol  
round 3**

_Me:_ Hi and wellcome back to inu idol! We left off at miroku about to sing Hound dog be Elvis. But first lets meet our judges, we have Shippo, Kagome, And me. So lets get this party started!  
_Miroku:_

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

(Cheers and Applause)  
_Me:_ Wow. You did the king good. I give you a 9.  
_Shippo:_ it was ok, I'll give you a 7.  
_Kagome:_ it's ok, but i don't like the song, so a 5.  
_Miroku:_ ok  
_Me:_ your total is 21. you are now in the lead. Tomarrow we have our one and only girl whi can sit Inuyasha, Kagome! she'll be singing "Come on over" by Christina Aguilera. See you soon!

* * *

OK! I'm almost don't with my story! yay! review please! 


	4. episode 4

disclaimer: nope!!!!!!!

**inuidol  
episode 4**

_Me: Hi and welcome back to inu idol. we left off at kagome about to sing come on over by Christina Aguilera. Tonight we have me,Shippo, and Inuyasha as the judges. inu? would you like to say something to the people at home?  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
Me: I think thats his was of saying "it's great to be hear!"  
Inuyasha: hey! no fair! she's putting word in my mouth!  
Shippo: uh inuyasha? she can do that. she's the authoress.  
Inuyasha: feh!!  
Me: hmm, thats a difficult one, i think it means "damn authoress!" well he'll get his ass kicked for that. OK now hears kagome singing!  
Kagome:_

Come On over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby

Hey boy, don't you know  
I got something going on  
I got an invitation  
Don't you keep me waiting all night long

I know, you know  
So baby don't  
Pretend you won't  
Keep me guessing with ya  
You will, or you won't  
Don't wanna play the game with you, baby  
So listen to me...

All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you...

Come on over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby

I'm not just talking  
About your sexuality (your sexaulity)  
But I can't help myself  
When you put your hands on me (when your but your hands on me)

It's paradise  
When you and I  
Ge close, skin tight  
When I wanna I wanna  
Go on all night  
I wanna play that game with ya baby  
Listen to me...

All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you...

_Me:_ wow kagome! you were great! I give you a 10!  
_Shippo:_ 10! yay Kagome!  
_Inuyasha:_ wow kagome. 10.  
_Me:_ OK so kagome has a total of 30! see you next week!!

well?? what do you tink? review!


	5. episode 5 and last

Disclaimer: hell no!

**inu idol  
5th and final round.**

_Me_: Hi and welcome back to inu idol. In our last episode, Kagome sang come on over by Christina Aguilera. Tonight we will decide on who will be the next inu idol. Will all the contestants come out please? (Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome come out onto the stage) All right then. Judges, and me, time to vote. Will it be Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, or Kagome? The voting will be 2 out of 3 votes. Shippo will be the first to vote. Shippo?  
_Shippo_: Ya sorry Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango. i thought you all did great but i have to go with kagome.  
_Me:_ OK and now Inuyasha?  
_Inuyasha:_ Hell no to Sesshomaru! and sorry to Sango and Miroku. I have to go with Kagome.  
_Me:_ Alrighty then now my churn! Sesshy you were the greatest! Sango you were fabulous! Miroku you were-! (tweek-tweek) (slap!) Miroku you stop touching my ass! Ahem, before I was rudly interupted Miroku you were great! But I have to go with Kagome. So our new Inu idol is Kagome!  
(clap-clap-clap) _Random fan:_ You rock Kagome!  
_Me:_ OK, Kagome will be singing her song from earler today. come on over by Christina Aguilera! good night everyone!  
_Kagome:_

Come On over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby

Hey boy, don't you know  
I got something going on  
I got an invitation  
Don't you keep me waiting all night long

I know, you know  
So baby don't  
Pretend you won't  
Keep me guessing with ya  
You will, or you won't  
Don't wanna play the game with you, baby  
So listen to me...

All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you...

Come on over, come on over baby  
Come On over, come on over baby

I'm not just talking  
About your sexuality (your sexaulity)  
But I can't help myself  
When you put your hands on me (when your but your hands on me)

It's paradise  
When you and I  
Ge close, skin tight  
When I wanna I wanna  
Go on all night  
I wanna play that game with ya baby  
Listen to me...

All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you...

(Clap-Clap-Clap)_Me:_ Like I said before Kagome is our new inu idol! good night!

Hi! So what did you think? I did this in 2 1/2 days! i'm so happy for my self! hope you like it! review!


End file.
